earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Oracle Files: Alex Danvers
Characters * Linda Danvers * Chris Kent * Alex Danvers Location * Apartment of Linda Danvers & Chris Kent, Hob's Bay, Metropolis, DE * December 23rd 2016, 2311 Local Time VOX Archive * Alex Danvers: laughter No way that really happened. * Linda Danvers: Yes, it did. chuckle Lor, back me up will you? * Chris Kent: Uh- chuckle I think I need to... chuckle not be in this room at this moment. Please excuse me. footsteps * Linda Danvers: scoff Where are you going to go? We live in a studio apartment, Chris. The only other room is the bathroom. * Chris Kent: footsteps Ah, that's not true. I present to you... the closet! Now you see me... closes, muffled clatter * Alex Danvers: chuckle Uh-oh, this is bad news for you, girl... * Linda Danvers: scoff Oh, please... He knows it happened like I said it did. He just doesn't want to tell the other half of the story. * Alex Danvers: laughter No... I mean this. * Linda Danvers: What? Him hiding? He's just being silly. Those Kents are pretty corny and he's fitting in well with them. * Alex Danvers: laughter Nevermind... I was going to make a joke about your boyfriend- * Linda Danvers: clears Fiancé. * Alex Danvers: laughter Right. Sorry... I was going to make a joke about your fiancé being in the closet... and that being bad for you. * Linda Danvers: What? Why is this bad for me? Does he have Kryptonite in there? scoff It's just gonna hurt him as much as it hurts me. giggle * Alex Danvers: chuckle No, Linda... It's an Earth idiom. "Being in the closet" means hiding that you're gay. * Linda Danvers: chuckle Oh, that's why Fred and Sylvia- * Alex Danvers: clears Dad and mom. * Linda Danvers: Right, you are... That's why dad and mom are always talking about you being in the closet when you were younger... Now I get it. * Alex Danvers: laughter What?! You've been my sister for coming on two years and you thought what? That I lived in a closet as a kid?! * Linda Danvers: Yeah... Honestly, it made a lot of sense with how passionate you are about those movies with the boy wizard. * Alex Danvers: laughter Because his room was under the stairs? * Linda Danvers: I just thought that's what earthlings did with their exceptionally gifted children as a way to teach humility. * Alex Danvers: laughter Oh no... That's child abuse, Linda... sigh It must be getting late. I'm laughing about child abuse... * Linda Danvers: sigh Must you go? I thought we were having so much fun... * Alex Danvers: giggle We are, but your fiancé is in the closet, I'm more than a bit tipsy, and... and... to hell with it! We haven't had a sleepover in way too long! * Linda Danvers: Uh... We've never had a sleepover. * Alex Danvers: sigh Oh, yeah... gasp I'm so sorry, Thara! For a moment there, I actually let myself forget you weren't actually Linda. sobbing: That you weren't actually-'' * '''Linda Danvers:' It's fine. I don't mind, Alex! Really! I don't! I never had a sister and- Oh... whimper Please... sobbing: don't cry. You're going to make me cry if you cry... * Alex Danvers: chuckle sobbing: Too late... You're already crying... sniff Oh, come here... Let me be a big sister. embracing, sighs: 2 instances * Linda Danvers: sniff I... like this... sore chuckle sobbing: I am crying and... and smiling... and... I don't know what this is. What is this? * Alex Danvers: embracing, sigh whisper: Sisterhood... * Linda Danvers: sigh, embracing I really like it. * Alex Danvers: chuckle, embracing whisper: Me, too... Me, too... Trivia and Notes * Alex is a big fan of Harry Potter. * Alex has developed a bit of a drinking problem since the death of her sister. Links and Trivia * Oracle Files: Alex Danvers Category:Oracle Files Category:Thara Ak-Var/Appearances Category:Lor-Zod/Appearances Category:Alex Danvers/Appearances Category:House of El/Appearances Category:Robinson Road Apartment/Appearances Category:Suicide Slums/Appearances Category:Metropolis/Appearances